Drawn Into Your Flame
by IntenseBurrito
Summary: Sanosuke led a different life before joining forces with Kenshin Himura. This story ventures into his life as Zanza, fighter for hire in the Underworld... and how he comes across the vixen that'll make him feel things he has never felt before.
1. Zanza

It was the year 1866... and change was in the air as the Edo period was coming to a close, rumors of the Meiji dynasty coming back to power. Japan was a country that was tough to live in, but little by little, major shifts were being made for the better. The famine was slowly disappearing, and the country he'd grown up in was evolving before his very eyes. They were secluded from the rest of the world for so long, that visually witnessing ships of trade from various countries port in and out? Heh, Sanosuke probably wouldn't admit it aloud, but... it made him _slightly_ anxious. If not very. He, uh... wasn't the _best_ when it came to change. But he supposed they all couldn't live under a rock forever, eh?

There was one thing he didn't plan on changing any time soon, however.

**"Ah, Zanza." **A middle-aged, scruffy looking man with a hooded gaze sneered in greeting as the tall brunette stalked towards him. **"Take a load off. And a shot while you're at it, it's on me."**

'_Well, damn right it is.' _He'd chimed in his thoughts.

As your typical fighter for higher, he never stayed in one place for too long nowadays. He'd claim that he knew this country like the back of his hand. And now, his travels have led him to the city on the southern bay, Nagasaki. He was on the lesser appealing side of town, currently in a tavern that had a good amount of unfriendly mugs glaring your way.

**"Well don't mind if I do," **Sano had nodded smugly to the man as he plopped himself down onto the barstool beside him, draping a heavy arm onto the high counter's wooden surface as he swiped the shot glass with his other hand. After chucking the fermented rice alcohol down the back of his throat, he grunted from that lovely burning sensation that trickled down the pipe.

**"So, you obviously wanted me to meet up with you for a reason." **Sano had begun, setting the glass down as he pivoted his face to look towards the man, quirking a brow inquisitively. **"What can I do ya for?"**

Soon, a rough sketch was slid across the counter's surface for him to look over.

**"His name is Eishi Tanaka. He lives in a manor on the north end of town. Mr. Moneybags here is... well? Ruining my business. He needs to be taken out."**

Sano had grasped the artwork, getting the basic concept of his face, body type, key points when carrying out a hit. Huh... it made him curious how a guy in _that_ high of a class would be associating with the likes of fellow underworld scum. Things weren't always what they seemed, now were they? He'd kept an aloof expression as those rich honey browns scanned over the drawing for a last time, then dismissively placed it back on the counter and sliding it back over to the man.

**"I want half of the pot now, half later."** He'd requested nonchalantly.

The man rose a brow, chuckling lightly. **"**_**Excuse me**_**? No no, that's not how it wo-**_**ayahh!**_**"**

Within that split _second_, Sano had sprung to his feet, a large hand swiftly thrusting out and clawing onto the collar of his haori, yanking him out of the chair. **"I **_**said**_**, half now, half later!" **He roared aggressively, which brought the man into a cowering disposition in moments.

**"Okay, **_**okay**_**! Half now! Please,"**

Heh... funny how quick some people become cowards.

Typically, the schmuck didn't have the cash on him, either. He wasn't getting out of it that easily, though. It was only _after_ he'd gone with him to retrieve the money, did he set off towards the other end of town.

This Eishi guy... he was about as predictable as they came. Typical rich bastard who was a little _too_ comfortable. Now, here was the hardest part- _waiting. _Waiting for the right moment to take this guy out. The thing was... is this guy had a family. No, he's not some pathetic sap, he's still going to do it- he just needed to wait until they were away. And in this case, asleep.

As for Eishi... he remained awake within the confines of his private office area, going through what appeared to be paperwork.

He was alone now.

_Perfect_.

A spike of adrenaline rushed through Sanosuke's veins, his blood pumping as he'd leapt down from his spot in the trees, from where he'd been observing. Before he'd made another move, a highly unexpected voice rung through his ears, causing him to tense.

**"Waiting until the little ones have been put to bed, hm? How... **_**noble**_**." **

Her voice was lower than the average mousey tone of voice most broads seemed to have. It was smooth... sultry. He'd whipped his head upward towards the source, seeing a smaller, lithe figure crouched at the curved corner of the manor's rooftop, peering down to him.

His eyes narrowed speculatively.

She was clothed in black from head to toe, not an inch of skin revealed. The sheaths for two blades were attached to each hip... but they weren't swords, he was certain of it. The handles were smaller, and the hilts were curved in a strange way at the ends. He's never seen these in person before, just in pictures. Sais. Her long, jet black locks were tied back in a high ponytail, which flew in the night breeze behind her. However, the face of this woman was still unknown, being covered by a black, dog-looking mask with long ears.

**"...I've heard of you before.**

**...Jakkaru."**


	2. Yin and Yang

Jakkaru. Or rather, The Jackal. This name travels around the Underworld as if it were folklore.

_"The Jackal? Oh man... just mentioning him sends tingles up my spine. That guy ain't possibly human. I heard he's lightning fast, and ya only see him if he wants ya to. He's like a shadow, hardly anyone has seen him in person. Shit... all I can do is hope I never get on anyone's bad side. I'd hate to pop up on that guy's hit list."_

_He... Him._

Heheh.

A small, breathy chuckle escaped through Sanosuke's lips as he peered up to Jakkaru. **"You've got a lot of people fooled."**

**"Well, be honest with yourself. If you had to hire a merc, you certainly wouldn't pick the **_**woman**_**, now would you?"**

Sano rose both brows, before shrugging knowingly and smirking, bringing his gaze down to the ground beneath him. **"Yeah, I guess you have a poin- h-**_**hey**_**! Wh-what the hell-"**

When he'd brought his gaze back upward, Jakkaru was absent from the rooftop corner. He whipped his head left and right, and by the time he'd finally caught up with what was happening?

His breath hitched, eyes widening to the size of saucers as he registered what he was seeing. Eishi was face down on the surface of his desk, arms limp at his sides. A visible puddle of blood pooled from around where his neck area was on the desk, streaming down to create a bigger puddle on his lap, and onto the floor.

**"Awwwh, **_**fuck**_**! Is this **_**really**_** happening to me?!"** He'd exclaimed with a strange mixture of infuriation and embarrassment; welp? _Discretion_ certainly flew away at this point. However, he'd caught sight of something black and swift gliding across the rooftops.

**"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" **

He'd turned into a flash of white as those long legs of his sprinted after her, keeping up the pace on ground level.

**"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE SOMEONE'S HIT?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" **Sano had bellowed up to her, red in the face as his eyes glared _daggers_.

**"HEY! I'M TALKING TO Y-"** He'd cut himself off, pausing as he'd watched her form literally _phase_ out of sight. _'Where have I seen that before?'_

Before any other thought could be processed, she'd suddenly appeared directly in front of him, an acrobatic high kick shooting out straight for his face and making contact. **"**_**Aghh!**_**"** He'd grunted out, stumbling a step or two. He'd brought up a hand to his cheek, rubbing the raw, red spot that kick had left behind.

**"**_**Be**_** quiet! You'll draw attention!"** She'd hissed.

He scoffed, his glare not subsiding by any means. **"That was **_**my**_** hit."**

She had paused for a moment... before her shoulders begun to shake subtly, and a laugh escaped her, whipping her head back for a second. **"**_**Awwh**_**, did I steal the child's candy? By all means, I'm not greedy. I have a feeling that **_**my**_** current employer is different from yours. Go ahead and claim it for your own, we'll both get what we want... almighty **_**Zanza**_**."**

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed. She knew _just_ how to get under his skin. He stood straight, a sneer soon to follow. **"The hell do I look like to you?! I can't just **_**claim**_** a hit that I didn't even do myself!"** He'd snapped.

**"Too self-righteous for something like that, hm? ...I see."**

Then... that's when the police carriages could be heard galloping away in the direction of Eishi's manor.

**"There's my cue. Better luck next time."** She'd responded mischievously, and phased out of immediate sight- reappearing several feet in front of him, sprinting off into the shadows of the night.

**"..."**

He stood there in silence.

His fists begun to clench, his face reddening again.

-insert the sound of kettle oversteaming-

**"**_**UGHH**_**, I can't **_**believe**_** this!"** Both hands had aggressively clenched his head, throwing himself forward in a tantrum, before continuing onward in a huff.

This was _such_ bullshit.


End file.
